Adventures In Litwak's Arcade
by Harper Fluggerbutter
Summary: This is a book full of adventures of OCs and the wreck-it Ralph gang. Hope you like it. (Author On Limited Internet Access)


Litwak's Arcade opened and all the kids came in. There were a few that were weird because they looked like some of the characters in the video games.

"Emerald, Ruby, Lexi how are you?" Mr. Litwak asked three girls.

Emerald looked almost exactly like Jazzy Jawbreaker from Sugar Rush but she had lots of freckles and wore glasses.

Ruby looked like the twin of Saphira from Hero's Duty. Except her red hair was a little shorter.

Lexi though was an exact replica of Harper Fluggerbutter from Sugar Rush 2 but none of the kids knew about Harper so they wouldn't recognize anything.

Except Mr. Litwak who had seen all the characters in the games since he owned the special arcade.

"Hi Mr. Litwak." The girls replied.

Emerald ran off to play Fix-it Felix Jr. While Ruby played Sugar Rush and Lexi went to play street fighters. It was odd because usually they played the games where there look-alike game characters were in.

* * *

Jazz was at home sick so her parents brought her some soup and had her lay in bed where she played video games. Ironic since her home was a video game. She saw Ron was online so she sent him a request to play Grand Theft Auto 5 with her. He accepted and Ron and her started a conversation on their headsets.

"Hey Jawbreaker weren't you supposed to be one of the daily characters today?" Ron asked.

"Yeah but I'm sick and I didn't want to get everybody else sick." she replied.

"Too bad. Who replaced you?"

"Chocolate did."

"That makes sense."

"So have you been bored lately or has Crumbelina been hanging out with you?"

Jazz could tell Ron was blushing a little.

"Oh shut up Jazz." Ron said, as he shot her.

"Sorry just couldn't help myself."

"Have you seen that Emerald girl who comes to the arcade?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why? She looks like you. It's weird. Plus she's our age."

"Oh Ron you've been so suspicious of stuff since that thing when we thought that Turbo was still alive."

"I'm sorry but it's hard not to be."

* * *

As the arcade closed the three girls wanted to play 1 more game.

"Sorry girls the Arcade is closed so you have to leave." Mr. Litwak told them.

"Alright. Come on you two. I better get you guys to your parents for dinner." Ruby said.

"Okay. Bye Mr. Litwak." Emerald hugged the man then got on her roller skates.

The two other girls got out their skateboards. They all started going off towards Saphire Avenue.

"Hey Lexi, Ruby have you ever seen the Wreck-it Ralph guy smile and wave before being thrown off the building?" Emerald asked, being Emerald.

"No. Why little Harry Potter." Ruby asked.

"Don't call me that. But he was smiling and waved towards Sugar Rush."

"Well I was playing with Vanellope Von Schweetz and she waved towards the Fix-it Felix game when she had her trophy."

"Weird." Lexi said.

They all nodded and stopped at Emerald's house which was in the middle of the other two's houses. They all got their stuff and walked to their porches.

"See you tomorrow guys." Emerald said waving in both directions.

Then they all went into their houses and shut the doors.

* * *

Swizzle walked towards Jazz's house with a box. Today was their 1 year anniversary.

"I can do this." he said.

In the box was a locket with a picture of the both of them that was taken at Crumbelina's restaurant.

Jazz's parents came out of the house. Jazz's mother was wearing a necklace and a matching pair of earings. Her brown hair was curled and put in a bun and she was wearing a purple dress with a black jaket.

Jazz's Father was wearing his finest racing outfit and his black hair was slicked back and he was wearing new glasses.

"Oh hello Swizzle." Mrs. Jawbreaker said. "Are you here to see Jazmine?"

"Yeah today's our 1 year anniversary." He replied. "Where are you guys going?"

"Today is our 14 year anniversary. We're going to Crumbelina's restaurant." Mr. Jawbreaker said.

"Well have a great time." Swizzle said.

The adults nodded and got in the family kart. It had two seats in the front and 1 seat in the back.

Swizzle walked to the house and let himself inside.

"Jazz?" he asked.

"I'm in my room." he heard her say.

He walked down the hallway made of M&M's.

When he got in her room he saw that she looked like a smaller version of her mother except she had Jet black hair and was wearing a blue dress.

"Feeling Better?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Way Better." She replied.

Jazz gave him a wrapped gift and he gave her his gift. They both opened the gifts and Swizzle gasped. She had gotten him the newest and most high-tech pair of racing goggles in the whole arcade. Swizz looked at her and saw she was smiling at the locket and the picture in it. Tears were streaming down her face.

"That was the day when we saved my parents and we started dating." She said.

"I know. That's why I picked that picture for the locket."

"Can you put it on me?"

Swizz nodded and put it on her.

Suddenly something was thrown into the room and Jazz started to cough, Swizzle did too.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked, coughing.

"I don't know." Swizz replied.

* * *

What they didn't know was that it was happening in all the games around the arcade and everybody was getting knocked out.

* * *

_**DUN. DUN. DUN.**_

_**Okay boys and squirrels, I've decided to start this one and I'm going to put UCSR (Unknown Characters of Sugar Rush) on hold because there is a lot of you and I need a break. Plus, guess what? No Internet at my house. (I'm not amused. -_-) So I'm even lucky I got this done, so you're welcome. Bye!**_


End file.
